familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cheney Brigham 1793 Immigrant Ancestors
Early American Colonial Ancestors for Cheney Brigham (1793-1865) and his wife Elisabeth Brigham (1794-1853). Great, Great Grandparents of Cheney Brigham Brigham / Leonard Family Line # Thomas Brigham (1603-1653) - ( CBrigham6, JBrigham2, JBrigham1, DBrigham3, TBrigham2, TBrigham1) - Early Puritan Immigrant follower of Rev Sheppard, he came to Massachusetts Bay Colony in 1635. # Mercy Hurd (1616-1693) - ( CBrigham6, JBrigham2, JBrigham1, DBrigham3, TBrigham2, MHurd) - Early Puritan Immigrant # Henry Rice (1621-1711) - ( CBrigham6, JBrigham2, JBrigham1, DBrigham3, MRice, HRice) - son of famous Early Puritan Immigrant # Elizabeth Moore (c1628-1705) - ( CBrigham6, JBrigham2, JBrigham1, DBrigham3, MRice, EMoore) - Early English child immigrant # Solomon Leonard (1625-1671) - ( CBrigham6, JBrigham2, JBrigham1, MLeonard, SLeonard2, SLeonard1) - - 1629 English Immigrant that followed the Pilgrims to Plymouth Colony. # Sarah Chandler (1622-1675) - ( CBrigham6, JBrigham2, JBrigham1, MLeonard, SLeonard2, SChandler) - # John Atwood (1614-1670) - ( CBrigham6, JBrigham2, JBrigham1, MLeonard, AAtwood, JAtwood) - Son of 1637 English Immigrant John Atwood (1576-1644) who was assistant governor of Plymouth Colony. # Sarah Masterson ??? - ( CBrigham6, JBrigham2, JBrigham1, MLeonard, AAtwood, SMasterson) - Baker / Brigham Family Line # Edward Baker (c1619-1687) - ( CBrigham6, JBrigham2, PBaker, EBaker3, EBaker2, EBaker1) - # Joan Lane (1618-1693) - ( CBrigham6, JBrigham2, PBaker, EBaker3, EBaker2, JLane) - # Thomas Marshall (1610-1664) - ( CBrigham6, JBrigham2, PBaker, EBaker3, MMarshall, TMarshall) - # Joanna Cutter (1607-1708) - ( CBrigham6, JBrigham2, PBaker, EBaker3, MMarshall, JCutter) - # Thomas Brigham (1603-1653) - ( CBrigham6, JBrigham2, PBaker, PBrigham, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - # Mercy Hurd (1616-1693) - ( CBrigham6, JBrigham2, PBaker, PBrigham, SBrigham1, MHurd) - # Abraham Howe (1632-1695) - ( CBrigham6, JBrigham2, PBaker, PBrigham, EHowe, AHowe) - Early Puritan Immigrant # Hannah Ward (1638-1717) - ( CBrigham6, JBrigham2, PBaker, PBrigham, EHowe, HWard) - daughter of early Puritan Immigrant William Ward (1603-1687). Draper / Jackson Family Line # William Thomas Draper (1578-1635) - # Grace Mitchell (1582-1635) # Gideon Stansfield (1602-1658) # Grace Eastwood (1603-1682) # Edward Jackson (1605-1681) # Frances Taft (1603-1648) # John Baker (1645-1712) # Alice Pierce (1650-1712) Hyde / Prentice Family Line # Samuel Hyde (1609-1689) # Temperance Crompton (1605-1689) # John Roger Fuller (1611-1697) # Elizabeth Cole (1622-1700) # Robert Prentice (1602-1710) # Elizabeth Prentice (1607-1692) # GGGP 31 # GGGP 32 Great, Great Grandparents of Elizabeth Brigham Brigham Family Line # Thomas Brigham (1603-1653) - ( EBrigham, UBrigham2, UBrigham1, SBrigham2, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - # Mercy Hurd (1616-1693) - ( EBrigham, UBrigham2, UBrigham1, SBrigham2, SBrigham1, MHurd) - # Abraham Howe (1632-1695) - ( EBrigham, UBrigham2, UBrigham1, SBrigham2, EHowe, AHowe) - Early Puritan Immigrant # Hannah Ward (1638-1717) - ( EBrigham, UBrigham2, UBrigham1, SBrigham2, EHowe, HWard) - daughter of early Puritan Immigrant William Ward (1603-1687). # Jacob Moore (1645-1715) # Elizabeth Loker (1647-1690) - # Samuel Collins # Mary Collins Gott/Breck Family Line # Charles Gott (1639-1707) # Liddea Clearke (1641-1717) # Godfrey Tarbox (1670-1700) # Eleanor Dodge (1672-1770) # John Breck (1650-1691) # Susanna Clapp (1648-1711) # GGGP 23 # GGGP 24 Fay / Child Family Line # John Fay (1641-1690) - ( EBrigham, EFay, JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, JFay1) - # Mary Brigham (1638-1676) - ( EBrigham, EFay, JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, MBrigham) - # Benjamin Wellington (1646-1709) - ( EBrigham, EFay, JFay4, JFay3, EWellington, BWellington) - son of immigrant, Roger Wellington (1609-1698), a planter,was an early settler of Watertown MA. # Elizabeth Sweetman (1646-c1694) - ( EBrigham, EFay, JFay4, JFay3, EWellington, ESweetman) - # John Child (1636-1671) - ( EBrigham, EFay, JFay4, HChild, JChild2, JChild1) - # Mary Warren (1651-1734) - ( EBrigham, EFay, JFay4, HChild, JChild2, MWarren) - Granddaughter of famous Puritan Immigrant in Gov Winthrop's 1630 Fleet, John Warren (1585-1667). # William French (1603-1681) - ( EBrigham, EFay, JFay4, HChild, HFrench, WFrench1) - # Mary Lathrop (1640-1735) - ( EBrigham, EFay, JFay4, HChild, HFrench, MLathrop) - Granddaughter of famous Puritan Immigrant and Preacher, Rev John Lathrop. Bent / Temple Family Line # Peter Bent (1629-1678) - ( EBrigham, EFay, MBent, PBent3, PBent2, PBent1) - immigrated to Massachusetts Bay Colony in 1639 with his father aboard the "Jonathan". His grandmother and aunt died on the ship. # Elizabeth Agnes Barnes (1628-1704) - ( EBrigham, EFay, MBent, PBent3, PBent2, EABarnes) - # Richard Barnes (1631-1708) - ( EBrigham, EFay, MBent, PBent3, ABarnes, RBarnes) - # Deborah Dix (1641-1689) - ( EBrigham, EFay, MBent, PBent3, ABarnes, DDix) - # Abraham Temple (1652-1739) - ( EBrigham, EFay, MBent, MTemple, # Deborah Hadlocke (1653-1743) # Nathaniel Joslin (1658-1726) # Hester Morse (1664-1725) Research Notes Famous Cousins and Descendants * Brigham, Peter Bent (1807-1877) - ( UBrigham2, UBrigham1, SBrigham2, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - maternal uncle to Robert B Brigham, a self-made American millionaire businessman, restaurateur, real estate trader, and director of the Fitchburg Railroad. He is best known as a philanthropist for his initial endowment of the Peter Bent Brigham Hospital of Brigham and Women's Hospital (built 1913) and the Brigham Academy in Bakersfield, Vermont. * Brigham, Robert Breck (1826-1900) - (( CBrigham6, JBrigham2, JBrigham1, DBrigham3, TBrigham2, TBrigham1) - wealthy philanthropist and principal benefactor of the Robert Breck Brigham Hospital of 1914, known today as part of Brigham and Women's Hospital in Boston MA. * Fay, Josiah, Col. (1731-1776) - ( JFay3, JFay2, JFay1) - a Captain in the 1st Continental Infantry Regiment from 01 Jan 1776 to his death in Aug 1776, just days before the great British Invasion of Long Island. Category:Ahnentafels Category:United States immigrant ancestors